After the Show
by Swimmerkitti
Summary: On the last day of school Zack is assigned the summer project of making a documentary. When School of Rock goes on tour, does Zack get more than he bargains for?
1. The Assignment

Okay. Here is my latest story, which I hope you will all like. Read it, and please don't give up on it if you don't like this chapter, it's gonna be a humorous story, I promise! And even thought it starts out like it's gonna be cliché, I'm going to try my hardest to make it original, because I hate un-originality. Just R&R!!!

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The droning of the clock on the wall of the TV production room at Horace Green High hummed endlessly in the stifling June heat at the end of the day. Zack Mooneyham, age 16, sighed and looked at the clock, boring holes in it with his eyes for the millionth time that class. _Fifteen minutes_, he thought to himself. _Just fifteen more minutes till we're free for a summer of rockin._

A sharp rap on the chalkboard interrupted Zack's thoughts. He instantly snapped his head up alert. "Mr. Mooneyham, I know it's the last day of school, but do at least pretend you're paying attention while I give out the summer assignment."

The whole class released a groan in unison. What was he doing? Summer vacation was supposed to be fun, not wasted on class projects. Zack looked around his peers, searching for a friendly face to share his disgust with. But, as he was reminded every day, none of his friends were in TV production this year. He just sighed again and tried to pay attention.

"Class, your assignment is to make a thirty minute documentary on," he paused, and grinned at the class, thinking he was adding a dramatic effect, "the subject of your choice!" He beamed at the listless 16 year olds, only getting bored stares and raised eyebrows in return.

Not the least bit discouraged, he plowed on for the next ten minutes of class about the assignment, much to the boredom and anxiety of this group who usually had fun in this class.

The bell finally rang, a loud note of freedom, at 3 o'clock. The teens eagerly ran out of the door, pushing the assignment to a backburner in their minds. All except for one Zack Mooneyham. He was thinking hard as his legs carried him on autopilot to his locker.

As he was shoving the last of his papers and notebooks into his backpack, where they would most likely stay till he cleaned it out right before school started up again, a certain blonde haired drummer craftily crept behind Zack.

"ZACK ATTACK!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, earning looks of disproval from a few teachers in their doorways waiting for the children to all file out for the last time.

"Dude, don't scare me like that," Zack protested as he playfully shoved Freddy after slamming the locker door shut. The best friends started down the hall.

"But you looked so…not like yourself. Whatcha thinking about?" Freddy inquired, drumming a rhythm with his fingers out of habit.

Zack proceeded to tell Freddy about the last-minute instructions to make a documentary, and knew this conversation would go absolutely nowhere as Freddy's face lit up in sheer excitement.

"I know what you can do!!! Hell, I have a ton of ideas!"

Zack shook his head. "Speak to me, oh Spazzy one."

Freddy rolled his eyes and launched into his ideas. "Well, you could go to the pool and film all the girls tanning! Seriously, who wouldn't want to watch that for half an hour! Or wait, you could film me trying to get one of them to come with me to the movies, _that_ film would get an A for sure! No, you should do…a documentary on…me tanning and girls coming up to ask _me_ to take _them _to the movies! Or-"

"Cut it out already, man," Zack laughed as he envisioned the reaction of Mr. Clancy. "Yeah, Freddy. Men in their 50's would really want to see that."

"Oh you know it," Freddy beamed. Zack sighed. He wasn't sure if Freddy had understood he was joking or not.

By this time they were almost at Dewey's old apartment, only a few blocks from the high school. The old, decrepit building was the perfect place for School of Rock to practice. Well, the other residents weren't too happy sometimes, but other than that it was absolutely perfect. The whole place was decked out in posters and other memorabilia of great rock bands, and supplied with a stockpile of chips and sodas at Freddy's request.

Zack and Freddy turned out to be a few minutes late, and Summer was waiting at the door, ready to bite their heads off.

"Where have you been, you lazy fools!" she yelled with a gusto that shook her small frame. "Dewey said he had some important news for us but he wouldn't share it till you were here! Now GET IN THERE!!!"

"Oh be quiet Tink, you probably already know what it is anyway," Freddy said as they brushed past her. Summer slammed the door behind them and rushed to sit down in the room that used to be the living room, where they practiced.

Dewey entered the room a few minutes later, breaking the nervous chatter that had broken out amongst the group. Lawrence was seated behind his keyboard; Freddy behind his drums; Zack and Katie on a couch, guitars at hand; Summer on the middle of everything on a swivel chair, clipboard at the ready; and the singers were all cross-legged on the floor. All cast anxious looks at Dewey, expecting his 'important news.'

After swallowing the bit of sandwich that was in his mouth, Dewey took a swig of Pepsi and sighed. "Okay now, I think you'll all be very…surprised…by this very…surprising…surprise." He opened his mouth to speak again, no doubt something else that was typical Dewey. But one look at the death glare Summer was giving him and Dewey straightened up.

"Right. Okay. Well, I received a call today while y'all were off at your little school learning stuff you're all gonna forget in two weeks anyway. Which is a very good thing, because in two weeks," he paused, reminding Zack of the way Mr. Clancy had tried to make a dramatic effect earlier. Except this time it worked, because cheers erupted in unison as Dewey finished with, "our wonderful manager Summer has helped influence our record company to SENDING US ON A UNITED STATES TOUR!"

* * *

There it is. The first chapter. I know you want to review, so please do so! Tell me if anything is too cliché or stupid. All suggestions and constructive criticism are very welcome! 


	2. Freddy's Plan

Okay….I didn't get many reviews for my first chapter…come on people, who cares about the nice weather, get on your computers and read fan fiction! I PROMISE this will get better! And if it doesn't, I'll delete it. M'kay?

* * *

The night before the band was to go on their first ever tour, Zack was helping Freddy pack. Freddy was…easily distracted, to say the least, so things went much quicker when a friend helped the poor kid. They were both very nervous as they hauled a few huge suitcases up to Freddy's enormous room. In fact, the whole mansion was gigantic, as was Zack's and every other kid in the band's home.

"But I'll take my time anywhere, I'm free to speak my mind anywhere, And I'll never mind anywhere, Anywhere I roam, Where I lay my head is home!" echoed through the room, decked out in rock memorabilia similar to Dewey's place, as the boys shouted along to their favorite Metallica tune.

"FREDERICK AND ZACKARY YOU HAVE A TOUR IN THE MORNING YOU HAD BETTER GET PACKING IMMEDIATELY," Freddy's mom angrily screeched through the halls.

The boys just laughed it off and continued packing up various t-shirts featuring rock groups.

"So, Zack, you decide what you're gonna do your documentary on?" Freddy asked, voice mysteriously disguising something.

"Well, I don't know, maybe I'll do it on one of those stupid fancy parties our moms throw for-"

"Zack, are you insane????" Freddy asked the guitarist, a look of complete incredulity applying to his face.

"NO Freddy, I am NOT using your stupid swimsuit idea-"

Freddy cut Zack off a second time. "Dude, we're going on a tour, you freaking idiot!"

Zack's face lit up. For once in his life, Freddy Jones had a brilliant idea. Zack clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Man, that's an awesome idea! But what's it gonna be on exactly?"

"I dunno…burn stuff…I mean, you can…make it like a candid camera or something?"

"DUDE, what the heck did you do, take smart pills today?"

Freddy beamed with confidence. "And we can be like….smooth criminals!"

The two looked at each other and cracked up, "Crazy Train" by Ozzy providing the background music.

They straightened up a few minutes later. 

"Seriously, dude, we've got a good idea, now we just need to put it into action," Zack said thoughtfully.

"How about…I set people up…and you catch them!"

Zack didn't know why Freddy was being so…smart today. "That's a great idea too. What's up with you?" Freddy just shrugged and placed a Greenday shirt in the suitcase.

A few hours later, they guys were sprawled out on the floor, watching music videos. Zack was staying at Freddy's overnight so they could meet the rest of the band at Dewey's place on time.

They didn't know exactly how they were going on this tour because neither of them paid too much attention to detail. But they figured everything was fine in Summer's hands.

Only Zack was having trouble sleeping. He tossed aside the swishy cover of his sleeping bag and walked quietly over to his own belongings.

Unzipping the case where his DVD camcorder was enclosed, he picked up his treasure. Grinning, he turned it on and held his eye to the eyepiece, sweeping a glance over the room. His gaze stopped on Freddy, whom he assumed was asleep. Asleep in his teddy bear boxers.

Chuckling to himself, he snuck over to where Freddy was. "Let's test this baby out…" Zack said to himself as he started recording. He was about to start his commentary on it when Freddy, half asleep, mumbled incoherently.

Zack thought it was only one of Freddy's nighttime babblings. Repositioning his camera as he moved in to catch Freddy in those boxers, Freddy stirred.

"Don't even think about it Mooneyham. Save it for the other suckers in the band…night…"

Taken aback, Zack took the camera and carefully placed it back in its case. As he slid back into his sleeping bag, a grin crossed his face at the prospect of what was to come. _Think I'm not gonna get you, oh spastic one? Think again…._

* * *

Before I get reviewers questioning this, this isn't slash. I'm just assuming they sleep only in their boxers. I hope you all liked it! The first bit of action is coming soon, in the next chapter. But I got _Angels and Demons_ yesterday, and I'm almost done, so I have to finish that. Then I have to read _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ before that movie comes out in 4 days. So I have a lot of reading to do, but I promise to get at least one more chapter done before the end of the week!   
  
Now just click that little button and take 1 minute out of your time to review for me! 


	3. Kickoff

Okay, I know this chapter is short, but it was necessary to fill in some things you need to know in order for this story to flow smoothly. Just trust me. Oh and I think it's about time I used a disclaimer…well I don't own anything that has to do with School of Rock, Ozzy, Metallica, etc. Enjoy!

* * *

The June morning dawned bright and crisp. The members of School of Rock were crowded in the parking lot by Dewey's old apartment. There was a high feeling of anticipation and excitement in the air. The kids were all wearing gray t-shirts with the School of Rock insignia on the front. Billy even had to make them outfits for in between shows.

Especially eager to go was Zack. He couldn't wait for this to start. As the kids milled around the parking lot, waiting for Dewey, Summer passed out schedules.

"Okay people, listen up." Summer lined the rest of the group, everyone included, and paced in front of them as she instructed them. She was the only member not wearing a design by Billy; she was wearing a smart business suit. Typical Summer. "All right. As you know, we are soon embarking on our first ever tour-"

She was cut off by a snicker from Freddy and Frankie, still the troublemakers. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Freddy laughed to Summer.

"AHEM. As I was saying, we are gong to travel to approximately 20 cities in the next month. That means a different city every few days. I know it's a small tour, but we can't start out huge. We will be traveling via a tour bus, which Dewey is late in arriving with, and staying overnight in various hotels. Do I make myself clear?" The whines she knew were coming started up.

"Why can't we go to like 30 cities?"

"Why can't we start big?"

"I don't want to travel in a bus, that's so totally gonna cramp my style!"

"Eww what if we stay in a dirty hotel?"

"What if-"

"QUIET!" Summer snapped briskly. I don't care what you're whining about, I really don't. But you had better give me a top-notch performance every single night of this tour or-"

Zack, surprisingly, cut her off this time. "Or you'll get revenge on us?" He tried to keep a straight face, but one small snort from Freddy and the pair were roaring with laughter. Getting to Summer's last nerve was always a highlight to their day.

"I QUIT. I'LL BE IN THE VAN WHEN YOU'RE READY TO GROW UP AND PLAY SOME MUSIC!" she shouted.

"Summer, what are you talking about? I thought you said the bus wasn't here yet?" Katie asked.

Summer sighed exasperatedly, then pointed down the road. "It'll be here in a few seconds…hold on, I've gotta go." Summer pulled out her cell phone and answered a call from Dewey.

"ALLLLLLLLLL ABOARRRRRRRRRRD HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Dewey's voice blared from the phone. Summer shrieked and dropped it.

As the giant bus pulled up, all fifteen kids could hear "Crazy Train" booming, Dewey yelling along with it, a maniac grin on his face.

"Come on, guys! New York City, prepare to be rocked and rolled!"

* * *

So. Now you guys know the basics about what this tour will be like. I'm sorry it was so short! The first incident will take place in the next chapter, I promise. I've finished Angels and Demons (which I like better than The Da Vinci Code) and I'm almost done with Harry Potter 3. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up by Friday. Now leave me a little review, you know you want to… 


	4. The Druggies

Thank you my reviewers! In this chapter you finally get to see some moviemaking action! I want to clarify two things now. 1. I don't own anything, and 2. When I say camera by that I mean a video recorder/camcorder/whatever you wanna call it. Hope you like it!

* * *

"I gave my blood and I gave my soul  
I stood my ground and I took control  
The legend's growing as the story's told  
I pledge allegiance to the state, I pledge allegiance to the state  
Of rock and roll, of rock and roll  
Rock and roll."

Dewey's voice, mixed with the backup singers, Katie's bass strumming a few last notes, Zack's last few chords, Lawrence's last keys, and Freddy's drum crashes ended School of Rock's cover of "I Pledge Allegiance to the State of Rock and Roll" by Kiss. (A/N It is by Kiss right? I tried to download this song and KaZaA didn't find any results...)

"Thank you, New York!" Dewey's loud, energetic voice boomed into the mike. The kids all smiled at each other, knowing their first show had been a huge success. As they each took a bow or did some other crazy stunt as they headed off the stage, some girl in the front row screamed in shock as Zack's hat was customarily thrown into the crowd. Ever since that first show at Battle of the Bands, he'd always thrown his hat into the crowd at the small gigs they played. Knowing that even these people would worship his clothing was a huge boost of assurance for Zack. Yes, this tour was definitely gonna be very hardcore.

It was about one in the morning by the time they retired to the Bedford Hotel New York, their lodging for the night. The kids were in the pool until about 2:30 before Dewey insisted they get sleep since they had to leave at 8. In the crowded elevator, through the girls' chattering about the latest movie star gossip, Freddy and Zack were able to overhear Frankie, Gordon, Leonard, and Marco have a very interesting conversation.

"Man, I'm dying for some weed," Leonard complained.

"Me too, I'd do almost anything for a good smoke," Gordon agreed.

Marco nodded in agreement. "Well, Frankie, you're our…connection…so to speak. You know anyone around here we can buy from?"

Frankie sighed in disappointment. "Well, I think I saw a few joints on a cleaning lady's cart on our floor earlier…let's go to our rooms, and track this drug lady down at 4. Okay?"

The other three boys nodded in agreement.

"So we meet in an hour and a half outside the elevator on our floor. Don't be late."

Zack and Freddy turned to each other and grinned. Without saying a word, they knew they'd catch some interesting footage tonight…

At 3:55 a.m. Zack Mooneyham and Freddy Jones met up outside their rooms, which were right beside each other. Luckily, they were all down the hall from Frankie, Gordon, Marco, and Leonard.

"You ready?" Freddy whispered as Zack prepared his camera.

"Yup," Zack cautiously said back, adjusting everything to be just right.

They sat in the dark, behind a fake plant across the hall from the cleaning supply closet for that floor. For several minutes they sat in silence, except for Freddy drumming on the plant's pot.

"Knock it off, will ya?" Zack hissed.

Freddy rolled his eyes and dropped his hands.

Several minutes later, four figures emerged from down the hall. Zack turned the camera on, focusing on the other boys, praying the faint red light from the power button wouldn't be seen. One of the boys was carrying a crowbar to pry the door open, probably Frankie.

There was a grunt as the door creaked open, the contents awaiting inside calling for the druggies. They all pulled out flashlights and searched the cart.

At one point, Freddy started absentmindedly drumming the wall, staring off into space. Zack hardly noticed, as he was busy making sure he got this all on tape, until one of the flashlights beamed dangerously close to revealing the sneaky spies.

Freddy was silenced from a sharp elbow in the ribs from Zack. Scowling, he swore to himself that he'd get revenge on Zack. Playing by his own rules, Freddy almost laughed to himself as he imagined ways he could capture Zack in the act himself.

Frankie, Gordon, Leonard, and Marco came out of the supply room triumphant, sniggering and carrying their prize in a shoebox. They hurried along the hallway, and slipped into Frankie's room. Zack was following them, silently, and just before Marco shut the door, Zack stopped it with his shoe. Marco was never the smartest kid among them, he was the idiot who forgot to put Dewey's Gibson SG back in the closet, which almost got Dewey fired.

Zack and Freddy quietly snuck in after the druggies, hiding in the doorway. Gordon and Marco took seats on one bed, and Frankie and Leonard opened the shoebox and prepared to get high by making sure all the lighters and such other druggie stuff worked.

Half an hour later, Zack and Freddy were nearly crying with mirth kept to themselves. Frankie and his company were so stoned it wasn't even funny…well, yes it was. Especially because Gordon and Marco were feeling each other up (well that was actually more disturbing than funny;) Leonard was sitting in a chair, drooling and mumbling incoherent words; and Frankie was standing up on a chair trying to do a Stevie Nicks impersonation. It was even worse than the stories they heard about Miss Mullins' attempts to be a star while under the influence.

By now it was almost 5 in the morning, and they needed at least an hour of sleep before they left. Freddy and Zack snuck out of the room, and exploded with laughter once they were back in their own rooms, out of earshot. Zack placed his camera back in its case and hid it under his bed. He wanted to make sure that absolutely no one found this, because he was sure that this time, he'd struck gold.

Freddy, back in his own room, tried to go to sleep. But he failed miserably; he couldn't stop laughing hysterically until 7:30, and he had to get up then so they could leave on time anyway. Maybe he should have taken his Ritalin on time that day…

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long to put up...but I was kinda not up to writing Friday and Saturday. stupid boys Please review now, tell me what you think!


	5. Dewey and the Maid

This chapter will not be as long as usual, so I'm gonna start off Dewey's chapter by answering my reviews okay? By the way, thank you all so much! I thought it would be a dud and no one would like it. And just so you know, it's supposed to kinda not be realistic with the way they act sometimes….but can't you see Frankie as a druggie? Lol soo…  
  
Wyverna- candid camera is like…you're being filmed but you don't know it. For candid camera TV shows they ask people questions and see the people's reactions but the people don't know they're being taped.  
  
Blackfloysd03- I'm sorry! I didn't really look it up…I don't remember exactly what I wrote, but I think the reason he was awake all night was because he couldn't stop laughing. Haven't you ever laughed uncontrollably for a very long amount of time? Maybe Gina and I are just weird…  
  
Flatfoot-92, JustVisitingUKGirl, xobadrhymer03, Saxaphonebaby, rockerchik777, tmrwspromise, Nanners-77, chocl8chps, mellowyellow36, Danielle, manic-panic626, and any of my other reviewers that I accidentally missed, thanks for supporting this story! Ok now…here we go!

* * *

The next morning, Bedford Hotel was tranquil just hours after Zack and Freddy's first documentary piece. As they all packed up, Zack helping Freddy again, they could hear voices just outside the door. It sounded kinda like Dewey talking to some woman with a heavy New York accent.

"You took my weed, didn' cha?"

Dewey sounded half exasperated, half teasing. "Ma'am, I think there's something I'd rather take from you than your weed."

Grinning at the prospect of more gold to be won, Zack snatched his camera up in a hurry and rushed back to the door. Freddy crouched beside him as Zack slowly, carefully pushed the door open.

"How dare you!" the lady screeched as she slapped Dewey in the face with her cleaning rag. There was now a red stripe on Dewey's cheek.

He winced as he said, "Come on, 10 minutes. You and me in the closet, just 10 minutes, that's all I'm asking!"

The lady spit her bubblegum in Dewey's hair. This wasn't a hard feat, as Dewey was shorter than most women. "You bastard! Just you try anything on me and see how you like it when my cleaning chemicals find their way into your eyes!"

Dewey handed her over some pot and walked quickly into his room down the hall, muttering to himself and slamming the door behind him.

As the maid lit up, Zack and Freddy lost control.

"Oh man….that's gotta be a classic there….Dewey trying to get it on with the cleaning maid!" Zack said through gasps for air.

Freddy was crying. "Hahah, wait till we tell Dewey what we saw-"

"NO!" Zack suddenly stopped laughing. "What the hell? If you think we'll be able to do this with everyone knowing about it, think again!"

Freddy started to protest. "But-"

Zack grabbed Freddy by the shoulders and stared straight into his eyes. "Shut up. Please. Just hold your tongue about this for another month. If anyone finds out about this, we're dead meat."

Scared into submission, Freddy nodded his head in agreement.

Zack let go of Freddy. "Sorry…but NO ONE can find out!"

"Gotcha Zack Attack."

The boys returned to packing up the stuff that was strewn all over the hotel room. As Freddy jammed one of his sets of drumsticks into a backpack, a question popped into his mind.

"Hey Zack?"

"Hm?"

"Where's our next big city? I mean, if we're gonna do this video thing, let's try to do this only in the mega cities, so when you present this thing, you can say stuff like…New York, Detroit, Chicago, Pittsburgh, stuff like that instead of smaller towns no one has really heard of. Dewey was wrong when he said it was a United States tour…but we can do good enough out here in the east."

Zack paused, thinking it over. "You know, that's a good idea. Man, Freddy, maybe you should join TV Production next year. Put those crazy ideas of yours to use."

Freddy smirked and casually remarked, "And tarnish my rep with the teachers as 'kid with too many study halls'? You wish!"

The friends kept joking around for the remaining 10 minutes before they had to meet everyone else in the lobby, eager for what surprises lay in store for them in Boston.

* * *

Okay…I know the ending was kinda corny…just deal with it and leave a review okay? Okay! 


	6. The Gay Guy and the Groupies

Okay...Sorry this took so long. Writers block, even though this really isn't anything hard to write. Just read and review...

* * *

Dewey's huge bus containing 15 kids and their equipment rolled up to a little bed and breakfast with just enough rooms for all of them, only about 20 minutes away from the stadium they'd be performing in later that night.

"You didn't make ANY of our reservations for ANYWHERE in advance?" Summer's voice echoed through the small hallway of the crowded lodging. She was not happy to be staying in what was practically a log cabin. Apparently, Dewey wasn't either.

"SUMMER SHUT UP! How was I supposed to know, YOU'RE THE MANGAGER! Not me! Isn't that kinda your job to take care of these things?"

The building quaked as the rest of the kids tried to settle into their rooms without being distracted by Summer and Dewey, but of course, Freddy couldn't resist a chance to do something stupid. There were doors connecting the rooms, and Freddy's was stationed in between Zack's and Billy's. Shuddering at the thought of what might happen if he didn't take any precautions, Freddy placed a chair under the handle to try to keep Billy out at night.

Freddy casually walked into Zack's room hours later, after the show, prepared to go and sneak into kitchens or something, but Zack was facedown, lying on his bed. Eyeing the place over for the camera, Freddy tiptoed- yes, tiptoed- over to the bedside table when he spotted it.

Cautiously, the blonde drummer reached out a hand to swipe the camera with. Zack interrupted Freddy and scared him half to death by letting out a mixed up babble of words. Freddy, unperturbed, grinned and snatched up the camera and went to see what he could find. Maybe staking out Billy's room could prove interesting…

Twenty minutes later, Freddy was stationed inside Billy's closet, the door cracked open just enough so that he had full view of the room but couldn't be seen. He crouched and waited in the silence, growing impatient. He decided to turn the camera on just so he'd be ready if anything ever eventually happened, but as he tried to set it up, he discovered that the actual tape was missing. He couldn't record anything without a tape!

"Aw man," Freddy groaned, sliding down to the floor in frustration.

"What's the matter Jones?" A very smug Zack Mooneyham said as he pulled the door open. "Looking for this?" he asked as he waved a tape around in front of Freddy's face.

Freddy's mouth dropped open, an incredulous expression coming over him. "Dude, how'd you know I was here?"

Zack smirked. "You really thought I was asleep? Damn, you're gullible!"

Freddy scowled as Zack laughed at him. He opened his mouth to say some sarcastic comment back, but he was cut off by the sound of a few people entering the room. It was so late it was early now; it was about time someone was in Billy's room. Zack ushered Freddy into the closet, concealing themselves just in time.

"So we're gonna get like paid for like doing this?" they heard a girl's voice drawl. Zack took this as his cue to start the film rolling.

"Like oh my gosh yes! Ladies, I think you'll find this very…rewarding," Billy said to his unknown guests.

The second voice chimed in. "Eleni's right Billy, we better get paid for being in your stupid photo shoot…"

"Oh don't worry hun, this will so totally pay off!" Billy assured Michelle in that gay little voice of his.

Zack and Freddy watched in horror as this freak show unfurled around them. The events proceeded to show Eleni and Michelle modeling some really raunchy outfits consisting mostly of yarn and sequins. Ewwwww. And Billy was wearing nothing except really tight sparkly blue briefs. Ewwwww.

Anyway, after half an hour or so, Zack and Freddy were too stunned at this point to even attempt to talk.

"Girls, I think it's time I paid you now…" Billy said coyly. As if a light bulb lit over Zack's head, he gasped as he realized just what was going on with the gay guy and the groupies. Eleni and Michelle looked at each other and grinned in unison. Billy took them each by a hand and led them to his bed.

That was all Zack and Freddy needed to see. As the threesome hit the bed, the smooth criminals bolted from the room like the floor was on fire. They weren't even noticed because Billy and company were busy doing…ahem…other things. Ewwwww.

* * *

Right. Okay. I know that wasn't the best...but I got a kick out of it. Since I feel bad, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter: girls gone PsYcHo!!!!


	7. Rabid Females

Kaz, thank you for all those reviews! Yes, in that story, the clichés, sadly, are real. You didn't offend me either lol. Look out for a SEQUEL to it coming soon after this fic is done…

* * *

Several shows after that highly disturbing incident in Boston, the band was in none other than Pittsburgh, PA. Therefore, this chapter will be written in Pittsburghese! Yay! This chapter, by the way, starts out in the CIVIC Arena (not Mellon. Down with the stupid banks!)

"OH MY GOD! FREDDY I LOVE YOU! MARRY MY NOW! WE ARE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER!" A shrill voice rang out just before the encore. Backstage, minutes before they were to play their last songs, Freddy was a little uneasy.

"Dude, if I go out there, that psycho bitch is gonna attack me!"

Zack sighed. "Freddy, she is not going to attack you. I promise…I'll…beat them with my guitar?"

"Oh Gad, thanks a ton Zack! I knew I could count on my best friend to save me from rabid fan girls!"

Freddy clapped Zack on the back as the guitarist just rolled his eyes. Dang fan girls.

Stepping out onto the stage once again, they faced the crowd of psychotic Pittsburghers. Yes that is actually what they call us here. Anyway, the crowd went even wilder, if possible during the last three songs played that night. As the concert ended, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes jumped up on stage. She was wearing a School of Rock t-shirt she forced her mom to buy off e-bay…talk about obsessive. She was followed by 3 girls, one who had a blondish afro, one who was Italian and sooo tan, and one super gymnast girl.

As they tried to kidnap Freddy (they were hopped up on caffeine) he screamed and threw his sticks at them. Kaitlin, the name of the first girl, caught one!

"OHHH MYYY GODDDD I GOT ONE OF FREDDY'S DRUM STICKS!" and then she fainted. Moments later, security came on stage and dragged the girls away. Now the band was freaked out, and hurriedly was driven back to their hotel, Renaissance Pittsburgh Hotel.

On the way up the elevator, Freddy was giving Zack a death glare. "You promised to protect me."

Zack knew this was coming. "Come on Spazzy, I'm sorry! Look, nothing bad happened, did it?"

The glare intensified. "What if the security wasn't there? Huh? Huh? What then oh mister Mooneyham???"

Zack almost laughed, but Freddy probably would have impaled him with the nearest sharp object. "Come on dude, can I make it up to you by letting you control the camera on our next…mission?"

Freddy had been standing against the elevator wall with his head down and arms across his dang thexy chest. He perked his head up, but was interrupted as the elevator doors swooshed open and a heavyset maid came bursting in, talking into a walkie-talkie at top speed.

"Yeah, can you believe this? This slob has gumbands, jumbo, and chip chopped ham all over the room, and now I gotta go read it up by running the sweeper and warshing it all up!"

As the band left the elevator, they all exchanged confused looks and stood there in the middle of the hall looking stupid. It was Marta who broke the silence.

"What on earth did that woman just say?" The petite blonde asked.

Dewey cleared this throat. Okay well, I've been to Da Burgh many times before, especially dahntahn to see dem Stillers play (a/n I've been to Pittsburgh many times before, especially downtown to see the Steelers play)…anyway, roughly translated to normal language, she said, "This slob has rubber bands and assorted lunch meats all over the room, and now I have to clean it up with a vacuum and wash it all up!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh," the bandmates said in unison.

"Okay, well now that's out of the way, I'm going down to the bar to get some Arn City (a/n Iron City, as in beer). See yinz (you guys) on the flip-flop laterrrr!"

"Right. Okay. Well kids, go find your rooms," Summer dictated as she handed out their card keys. "We leave tomorrow morning at noon sharp. No latecomers this time," she added, directing a menacing look to Freddy and Zack.

The kids broke up and scattered to their rooms. All except for Alicia, which Zack and Freddy noticed. She snuck a hurried glance at everyone to make sure they weren't looking, and she slipped into the elevator, never once noticing Zack and Freddy.

Exchanging 'I think we found our next documentary subject' looks, the guys raced down the stairwell and hid behind a plant. Upon exiting the elevator, Alicia went into the bathroom, and emerged a few minutes later in a very…suggestive outfit. She exited the building quickly, never dreaming that Zack and Freddy were right at her heels.

She hopped on a bus, which took her to a nightclub dahntahn, which Zack and Freddy followed on bikes they stole from outside of the hotel.

Twenty minutes later, the duo raced back to the hotel with a camera full of footage of Alicia getting dirrty. Their job was done for the night…or so they thought.

By now it was probably 3 a.m. and all was pretty much quiet in the hotel. Until they got to their floor. Someone was warbling the lyrics to Toxic, by Britney Spears. Turning to each other, Zack and Freddy cracked up. This they had to get!

Once they listened outside each door, they realized it was Katie, which was an absolute hoot to them. They were leaning against the door, laughing so hard they didn't even realize the singing, if you could call it that, had stopped. They didn't notice anything was wrong until the door opened, and they fell into the room in a heap.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a disgruntled Katie asked them.

Zack and Freddy burst into fits of laughter once again at the sight of her, barely able to turn on the camera.

"I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU FILMING THIS? I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" Katie was now screaming at the top of her lungs, and lights were being turned on in other rooms, a sign the others were waking up.

"Katie, shut up already! No wonder you didn't try out for singing back in 5th grade!" Freddy said before convulsing into fits of laughter.

Katie disappeared into her room for a moment, and returned with a spatula.

"HOW. DARE. YOU." she wailed, thwomping Freddy harder with the spatula with each word. Zack now had tears running down his face because Freddy was screaming like a little girl. And the best part? He had this all on tape.

The next morning, at noon, the band was assembled in the parking lot.

"I hate you Zack," Katie complained out the corner of her mouth.

"Why?" Zack asked, as innocently as he could manage.

"Pshaw. You know why. Now where's the tape?"

"Tape? What tape? Dude, you must have had a nightmare or something," Zack offered.

Freddy chimed in, just like they rehearsed. "Yeah Katie, everyone could hear you screaming at nobody. Ask Summer if you don't believe us!"

Katie blushed sheepishly. "Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't have any idea that that's what happened. And to think, I woke up with a spatula in my hand and everything! Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Oh yeah. Just hysterical," Freddy said, hastening to cover up a bruise from the spatula on his arm...

* * *

Okay...hope it wasn't too horrible, and I hope it was better than the last chapter! 


	8. Burning the Browns

Hey guys! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update! Hope none of you like the Cleveland Browns ...

* * *

Days later, after most of Freddy's bruises and scrapes had faded away, the band was performing in Cleveland, Ohio. Home of the Browns. Booooooooooooo! 

Anyway, it was only 11:30 this time as the band ended their show. Bright red lasers, smoke machines, and the sound of all the instruments and voices gave the football stadium where the Browns play it's one and only awesome moment. Because we hate the Browns.

Dewey's last cheesy but almost catchy lyrics bellowed through the stadium.

"Cuz I just wanna rock!  
I just wanna rock!  
I don't give a sock!  
Just let me rock allll dayyy looooong!"

An hour later, the entire band was in Freddy's room, yawing and looking kinda bored. The kids were all on various furniture and the floor, trying to find something exciting to do.

Marta sighed from her perch on a chair. "Man, this stinks. We're hopped up on sugar, and we need something to do…Freddy, what do you like to do?"

Freddy had been silent since they had all gotten there. He had spent the last hour staring at the stadium in the distance, where the Browns play.

He turned his face back to his friends, a maniac smile lighting up his features. "Burn stuff…."

Another half hour later, and it was about 1 in the morning. All the guys had kerosene, except Zack. All the girls had matches. Except Tomika. Now, Zack was too busy filming several feet behind the band, so they didn't even notice him in their pyromaniac states of mind.

The kids all lined up in the lobby of the hotel. Freddy paced in front of them. Even Summer was eager to get in on this plan. Because she hates the Browns. Booooooooooooo!

"Alright team," Freddy briefed his troops. "We're on a mission. One great assassination can change the world."

"How in the hell is burning down the stadium an assassination?" Alicia asked, hands on her hips.

Choosing not to answer that question, Freddy stared her down till she stopped looking like she cared that the fact that burning down the building isn't an assassination.

"Alright then. Girls, got the matches?" They all nodded and held their book of matches up. "Guys, kerosene at the ready?" The guys held up their jugs of kerosene. Grinning, Freddy decided they were ready. "Let's get burnin!"

Meanwhile, Zack was catching this all on tape. Just in case. As the band trekked across the streets hidden in shadow, Zack noticed something. He noticed that Tomika was missing! He backtracked to the hotel, pausing in the lobby to put his camera on. It was late now, not many people were awake.

Which is why he jumped when he heard a huge crash from the kitchens. He stumbled his way to the café, looking for the door to the kitchens. It was quite obvious after a few moments, because the doorway was illuminated and the sound of a ravenous animal thundered from behind the door.

Gulping, Zack braced himself and opened the door, only to be hit by a chicken leg. "Tomika?" he called. "Tomika, you in here?"

Suddenly, a pan flew out of nowhere and hit his leg. "Ow! Tomika calm down. That is you right?" A ferocious growl filled the air as Tomika barreled out from a freezer.

"ROARRR!

Zack nearly dropped his camera in his haste to leave the building.

Now the scene is at the Browns field, where none of the other kids notice Zack and Tomika are missing. Until Zack jumps out, panting, from a bush.

"Dude, where were you?" Freddy asked Zack.

Zack was unable to speak, so he just pointed to his camera.

"I see." He said, before turning to face the rest of the kids (who hadn't heard his conversation with Zack.) "Now what's the plan people?"

"BURN THE STADIUM!" they shouted in unison.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE HATE THE BROWNS!!! WOOOOO!"

Forty minutes later, the stadium was aflame, and the kids were back in Freddy's hotel room.

"Hey where's Lawrence?" Tomika asked, wiping some jelly from her cheek.

Zack sensed the opportunity for more footage, so he volunteered to find Lawrence.

"Now, where would I go if I were Lawrence? Well I'd probably be all dirty….hmmm. How about…THE SPA!"

Zack hurried off to the spa in the hotel. Sure enough, Lawrence was squeaky clean, unlike the rest of the band. Zack turned on his camera just in time to catch Lawrence moaning while the masseuse gave him a massage. It was quite odd. Who would have thought LAWRENCE would get massages at this hour of the morning?

Five minutes later, Zack was about to leave, as nothing interesting happened, until Lawrence flipped over onto his back and pulled the masseuse (a blonde in her 20s) on top of him and started kissing her. Thankfully, Lawrence had a towel on.

The love session was cut short by a newsflash on the 24 hour TV set in a corner of the spa. A prim anchorwoman made a grave announcement, looking as if she were announcing the assassination of a famous person.

"Cleveland, I have a very grim announcement to make. It seems that our stadium….has been set on fire…" Here she paused a moment to wipe her eyes. "And it seems that Pittsburgh Steelers announcer Myron cope was caught in the act. Myron what do you have to say for yourself?" The camera switched to Myron.

"Yoi and double yoi! I didn't do it!" He tried to break free of the security dudes holding his arms, but it proved futile.

"Tonight is a very sad night indeed for Cleveland Browns fans everywhere…."

Meanwhile, in Pittsburgh…

"WOOO HOOO!" a random drunk Stillers fan said.

His friend was all "GO MYRON!!! WOO HOO! WE LOSE YOU AND THE BROWNS ALL IN ONE NIGHT!!! LET'S GO DRINK SOME ARN CITY BEER!"

* * *

Hope yinz liked it! So leave me a review!


	9. Freddy's Revenge

Sorry, this chapter is short, but I think it makes up for the lack of length! Hope you like it, and I hope I didn't lose my fans, I only got like half the reviews I usually do last chapter...review if you read it please!!!

* * *

It was about a week after the incident in Cleveland. Myron Cope was in jail. Freddy's spatula bruises were all gone, Zack had almost enough tape to make a good documentary, and there were still three more cities on the tour. Detroit, Indianapolis, and Chicago, in that order. 

After their Detroit show, the band stayed in the city for another day, just to rest. They had a big, ritzy hotel where Summer used her manager expertise to book the band a whole floor just to themselves. It had 16 rooms, one for each of them (Dewey counts!.) There was also a room any of them could use, decorated all marble and gilt, which had a super luxurious bathtub in it. The bathtub was more like a hot tub, huge and circular, but it was surrounded by frosted glass. One of the glass panels was the sliding door to get in. It was the perfect place to relax. Which is why Summer Hathaway decided to get a relaxing bath early that morning.

She rolled out of bed at 7 a.m. sharp, and put the freshly laundered hotel robe on. Yawning, she grabbed her handheld CD player with headphones, popped an Aerosmith CD in, and trudged across the hall to the bathtub to start her day.

Ten minutes later, steamy water and strawberry bubbles surrounded Summer, who had her CD player on the shelf on the side of the tub and the headphones turned up very loud to "Crazy." Sighing and sinking very low in the water, Summer shut her eyes and planned for a relaxing hour-long bath. Pity she hadn't learned by now that 'relaxing' was far from anything that would happen on this tour!

At 7:00 in the morning, Zack and Freddy were situated on Zack's bed, watching over the film they'd attained so far.

"Man, this is some good stuff!" Freddy said through yawns. "It's entirely too early to be doing this though." When the tape was done, Freddy couldn't take it anymore. "Zack, sorry dude, I'm going back to bed. Wake me up before lunch though."

"Alright, man, whatever." Zack said, as Freddy left to go back to dreaming of whatever the heck that kid dreamed about. Zack realized he was in need of a wake up call too. Leaving his camera on his bed, he undressed and put just a towel around his waist. He decided he needed a bath. A very luxurious bath.

The moment Zack left the room to go to the bath, which was at the other end of the hall, Freddy laughed and entered Zack's room again. Zack had left his camera on, so Freddy smirked to himself as he picked it up and prepared to get his revenge on Zack. Silently exiting the room, Freddy captured Zack on the film and followed 10 feet behind him, not knowing that what he was about to get was much more than he bargained for.

By now, Summer had all the water turned completely off, and all was silent in the bath room. Sure, all the rooms had normal showers, but this was so much better.

Zack was now just outside the bath, pausing right before going in. He decided to take his towel off once he was inside, just in case. Freddy was still taping him, so good move on Zack's unknowing part. What happened next almost gave all three band members heart attacks.

Freddy heard the swivel of Zack sliding the door open preceded by an ear shattering scream that can't even be described in words. The scene proceeded to Freddy laughing madly as he backpedaled faster than he had ever done in track (yes track was the sport Freddy participated in, as it required little skill other than endurance and agility.) Zack was running almost as fast as Freddy, screaming at Freddy for filming and apologizing to Summer at the same time. She had whipped the robe back on in record time before screaming insults at the top of her lungs and chasing both boys down the hall with her now wet and ruined CD player.

The resonating sounds proceeded to wake up everyone on that floor, and probably many people above and below them. And it certainly was a scene to wake up to! Needless to say, Zack's bruises from this encounter with an angry female weren't even gone by the time their tour wrapped up. A bruised ego lasts a lifetime. When Zack got the tape back from Freddy, who was giggling madly, he just sighed and shook his head. "Man Freddy, you think my teacher's really gonna go for this?" The only reply he got was Freddy trying to nod solemnly before bursting into a fresh fit of giggles.

* * *

I have the next, and last, two chapters planned. Anyone want to find out what Zack does to get revenge on Freddy, or what Zack's teacher thinks of the documentary? Read and review to find out! ;) 


	10. Zack's Revenge

Alas, the long awaited next-to-last chapter. I feel horrible about making yinz wait! I will have this done by Friday come hell or high water. I'm not sure what that means exactly, but I know it means I promise to hurry up and write already. I think it was writers block and being busy…. Well I hope I have more than 5 readers, so please review! Thank you all my faithful reviewers, I love you all to bits!

* * *

Everyone in the band had been caught doing some thing or another by Zack and Freddy, the nefarious cameramen. Except for Freddy. And now that Zack came to think about it…. Neither had Marta. Zack got a huge grin on his face. "Let's see what we can catch little miss Blondie at now…muhahahahaha!"

It was the night of their last show, in Chicago. _This is it. My last chance for revenge on that wily drummer. I have to get Marta too. _Zack thought to himself as soon as the show ended. The whole way back to the hotel, Zack thought about ways to get his revenge. It was quite unusual for him to be thinking like this, but Freddy had to be embarrassed, and embarrassed good.

When they at long last arrived at the hotel, everyone was up for a huge party. Even Lawrence decided to drink a few Pepsis! But when it got to be around 3 a.m., Zack was worried. Everyone was still in or around the outdoor pool or the porch with the snack table. He really needed that footage!

Zack got his break half an hour later, when he noticed Marta was gone. He jumped out of the pool and took a towel with the Rolling Stones logo on it, and dried off while scanning the pool for Freddy. It soon became apparent that Freddy wasn't there. _Okay…Freddy gone, Marta gone, it doesn't take Summer to see what's going on here!_ He grabbed his camera where it was safely waiting on a dry lawn chair, and zoomed away from the party before anyone could see him leave.

* * *

Too bad that wasn't how things went down after he left. Alicia was playing chicken with Gordon, Marco, and Eleni, and she saw Zack grab his camera and dash off. _Where the hell's he going with that fricking camera again? _

Someone splashed her. "Hey, Braceface, wake up, we're playing a game here!" Gordon said.

"Hey guys, do you think something's up with Zack and Freddy? They're always like…not here. They're always sneaking around with that damn camera." Alicia asked her friends.

Leonard, whose shoulders she was on, spoke up. "Yeah, they are kinda shady recently…"

Eleni agreed, and got an uncharacteristic grin on her face. "What do you say we round up the others and see what they're up to?"

* * *

Zack was on a high composed of an adrenaline for revenge. As he raced down the hall of their floor, bare feet beating a rhythm on the plush green carpet. As he got to Marta's room, he flung the unlocked door open while the camera was rolling. "DAMNIT!" he yelled as he noticed he was taping a completely deserted room. 

Swearing to himself, he rewound the tape so he could record over it, and shut the door behind him. _Okay then, time to go to Freddy's room. _Sure enough, he could hear the muffled noise of a TV through the door when he pressed his ear up against it to check for sound.

Taking a different approach than he did last time, he quietly opened the door and slipped in. But he was too distracted by what he saw to bother to close the door behind him. Marta and Freddy were all cuddled up, a towel wrapped around them. They were still in their swimsuits, watching a Disney movie. Aladdin, no less. Zack would have cracked up hysterically, but he didn't want to ruin their rendition of 'A Whole New World.' It was too priceless, the backup singer hitting every note perfectly, and Freddy who only knew about half the words. At least Marta was sweet enough to put the subtitles up! _This is freaking awesome! Oh man this is Oscar winning material here!_

As the song came to a close, Zack kept the camera rolling as he inched closer to Freddy and Marta, staring transfixed at the screen. "Didn't know you could sing so beautifully, Spazzy!"

The couple sitting on the floor jumped. "Zack? What the hell man!"

"Oh I just thought you two were the cutest little thing! Wait till Mr. Clancy sees this documentary! Won't that be great Freddy?"

Someone tapped the guitarist on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" Summer said, enraged. "We're all part of your dumb DOCUMENTARY????"

Zack paled, and Marta and Freddy stood up after pausing their movie to stand with the rest of the band. "You got your revenge on me Zack. Don't humiliate everyone now."

"Oh come on, it's nothing bad really…."

Most of them were still glaring. "You sure about that Zack? You sure we'd all be perfectly fine if you showed it to us?" Summer demanded.

Zack gulped. Against his better judgment, he lied about it. After a quick, pleading glance at Freddy, he spoke. "I promise. There is nothing bad in it, but I don't want you all to see it and ruin my project, it's not done yet and-"

Summer interrupted him. "Save it Mooneyham. Anything you'd like to add Freddy?"

Freddy was now on the hot seat. "Well um….the thing is…." Freddy stumbled for a moment, until he caught another glance from Zack. "Yeah, it's perfectly fine, we all just…overreacted. Let's just all go back to bed now…"

Summer glared one last time at Zack and Freddy before turning on her heel and leaving the room. The other band members slowly filed out, quizzical expressions gracing each of their faces. Zack sighed.

Marta tugged Freddy by the hand back to the TV, and that is how Zack left them, singing along to some other Disney song while he went off to put finishing touches on his documentary before hitting the bed the final time on their first tour.

* * *

What did you think? Hope you liked it, please review! The next chapter is the last chapter, come back if you want to find out what became of Zack's documentary in school! :) 


	11. After the Show

First of all, a huge thank you to my reviewers: flatfoot-92, JustVisitingUKGirl, wyverna, BlackFloyd03, xobadrhymer03, Xo Miss Riley oX, kittygal-meow, Saxaphonebaby, rockerchick777, Liz, Tmrwspromise, bullard'sgals13, vorahk, mellowyellow36, manic-panic626, curliegurlie687, Chikin Wang, SiennaR79, ariel9204, Kaz, squiddie03, shimmering lights, hihi, Scary-Girly, MovieFan747, Freddy'sGurl01, butterflyer, Crazy Chica 91, neverbroken, gabwr, My Divinest, summababy, Waterbug7, YellowcardGirl, Miss Mills, pirncess-bella, Sandy-Pandy, and anyone I accidentally missed. You've all given me 100 reviews at the time of writing this, and you've helped me so much!

Disclaimer: I, as I'm sure you all know by now, own nothing that has to do with School of Rock or anything else I decide to include. I want to thank Shimmering Lights for an idea used in this chapter! Enjoy…

* * *

The band was at a birthday party at the very end of August, the day before they were to go back to school. It was a birthday party for Summer!

"Aww, thanks so much!" she said as she opened up one huge present from the band. It was a brand new hot pink Gibson SG guitar, a guitar songbook, and lime green guitar picks. They were determined to make Summer less of a stiff, and what better way than to play guitar? She still carried a briefcase, but it was Coach at least!

Which is why she was as mad as ever when, hours later and hopped up on pixi stix and pop, she called her parents to tell them the news about her new guitar.

The band crowded around her as she called her parents on her silver cell phone. "Mom? Hey! It's just me, I have awesome news. The band got me a guitar!" There was silence for a few moments. "What do you mean what for??? It's my birthday, and don't you even try and tell me you didn't know it!" Summer was screaming now. She suddenly stopped and listened for a minute before losing it. "FINE THEN. SEE IF I CARE!" She said and threw her cell phone out the window.

As soon as she heard it hit the ground, she smirked and pulled another cell phone out of her Coach briefcase. "Now then, where were we?" she asked as she pocketed the phone, oblivious to the dumbfoundedness of her fellow bandmates.

------

A few blocks away, Summer's mother finished telling her father what happened. "See George, I knew that was a stupid idea!" She said, smacking him across the head with a magazine. She walked away, muttering under her breath. "Acting like we forgot…what a dumb joke…"

-----

Back to the party. "Okay, settle down and crowd around," Zack said as he popped the finished result of his documentary into Dewey's VCR. They all sat in shock but in admiration for Zack and Freddy's skills as the images of the tour rolled across the screen: Frankie, Gordon, Leonard, and Marco smoking pot, hidden in shadows thankfully; Dewey hitting on the maid; Billy, Eleni, and Michelle all acting extremely out of character, most of all on Billy's part; Katie warbling and beating Freddy with a spatula; Burning down that football stadium; Lawrence in the spa; Tomika in the kitchens ruining her diet; Summer flipping out on Freddy and Zack once again; and ending with Freddy and Marta singing along to Aladdin.

Everyone was in a much better mood about this movie now, they saw there really wasn't any harm in it, it was just a great reminder of all the stuff that had happened after the show.

You ready for this Mr. Clancy? Prepare to be blown out of the water by MY documentary! Zack thought. As he stood up to rewind the tape, he and Freddy exchanged a huge grin and a high-five.

------

On the first day of school, Zack strode into his first class, TV Production with Mr. Clancy. Zack was still the only one of his friends in this class, as Freddy had opted to take Art this year. No one really understood why, but if it made him happy….

"Are there any volunteers to go first?" Mr. Clancy drawled. He was as unhappy as anyone to be back in school, except for Zack Mooneyham.

"I'll go first!" Zack said, jumping up from his seat without even waiting for a reply. He was clutching his tape tightly, and he was afraid to play it for fear the ancient VCR player would ruin it.

For the next few minutes, there was complete silence as "After the Show: A School of Rock Tour documentary by Zackary Mooneyham" rolled across the screen.

When it stopped, Zack asked, "Well Mr. Clancy, what did you think?" Zack beamed at the teacher for good measure.

"Zack, I think you need to have a discussion with the principal about the words 'invasion of privacy' and 'disturbing'." Zack's face fell and he retrieved his tape and a hall pass.

-----

Two classes later, he was in study hall with Freddy. Who of course thought it was hysterical that Zack had gotten kicked out of TV Production and had joined Art instead. They'd be in a class together 7th period.

"You know Zack, we really have some talent here. I heard that in Art today, we get assigned the project of a group portrait! I was thinking we work together to get everyone else in the band, and we can paint each other in. Wait, who said anything about paint? Maybe we can make a sculpture, or a stained glass window, or we could make paper maché, or we could…"

Zack tuned Freddy out and rolled his eyes. "Here we go again…"

* * *

Thanks again everyone, I hope you loved it! I'll be writing one more songfic and one more chapter to my other fic before vacation, then I'll be starting something new 2 weeks from now! See you all then!


End file.
